rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Taiyang Xiao Long/History
Background Years before the start of RWBY, Taiyang was part of Team STRQ, along with Summer Rose, Raven Branwen, and Qrow Branwen. Over time, Taiyang began a relationship with Raven, resulting in Yang Xiao Long's birth. Not long after Yang's birth, Raven had left. Some time later, Taiyang began a relationship with Summer, resulting in Ruby Rose's birth. Taiyang lived with his family on the island of Patch, off the coast of Vale, and worked at Signal Academy while Summer went on missions as a professional Huntress. However, Summer died on a mission one day, leaving Taiyang heartbroken again, though he continued to care for his two daughters. ''RWBY'' Beacon Academy Initiation Taiyang was briefly mentioned by Ruby during "The First Step", who scoffed at Yang's suggestion of making friends with a simple "Ugh, you sound just like Dad". ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The First Step" Second Semester During the second semester of Team RWBY's classes, Taiyang sends the family dog Zwei to Beacon Academy through the mail, along with a letter, for Zwei's well being, as Taiyang has to leave Patch for a few days. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Field Trip" Vytal Festival Tournament Taiyang is seen briefly at Summer's Gravestone with Ruby and Zwei as Ruby goes to visit Summer's grave. Ruby mentions that he intends to go on a mission soon and that he misses adventuring with Summer and his old team. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Round One" After the Fall of Beacon In the aftermath of the Grimm invasion of Vale, Taiyang takes care of Ruby and an injured Yang. When Ruby wakes up, he is overjoyed and grateful to have both of his daughters safe and back at home. However, his reunion is interrupted by Qrow, who asks to speak to Ruby alone. Reluctantly, Taiyang obliges and leaves the room. Some time later, as winter sets in, Taiyang is seen bringing some breakfast to Ruby in her room, but is dismayed to find that she has departed for Haven in order to lead her own investigation, leaving only a note upon her bed. In the following summer, Taiyang brings Yang a new mechanical arm that was commissioned by General Ironwood. However, Yang refuses to put it on, leaving him disheartened. When he later watches Yang have a trauma flashback in the kitchen, he is visibly concerned for her well-being. One night, Taiyang invites Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port over from Beacon, talking and laughing about the time when Qrow wore a skirt at school many years ago. They are later joined by Yang, who admits that she is afraid to don her new arm, and is instead trying to accept her current condition as normal. Taiyang tells his daughter that she does not need to let it stop her. Later, as Oobleck and Port leave, Taiyang tells them that he cannot search for Ruby because he has some "things" to look after, looking back at Yang's bedroom window. The next morning, Taiyang is watering sunflowers when his daughter emerges from the house, wearing her new arm. Smiling, he stands up and says they will "get started". They train for weeks before Taiyang brings up Yang's dependence on her Semblance to see her through fights. He explains to her how relying on it is a handicap and suggests she try seeing her way around problems rather than through them. In the process, he opens up about Raven. When Yang shows signs of leaving, Taiyang states that he does not plan to stop her but wants to know what her plans are. Taiyang asks his daughter if she will go searching for Raven or Ruby. After Yang leaves, Taiyang stays home, reflecting about his former team and his daughters' disbanded team. It is later revealed he told Yang how Raven's Semblance works. While tending to his sunflowers one day, he hears the flapping of wings and turns around to see a feather falling down in the air. Upon realizing Raven had caused it, Taiyang sighs with visible frustration. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"End of the Beginning" *"Of Runaways and Stowaways" *"Family" *"Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back" *"Taking Control" *"No Safe Haven" *"Lighting the Fire" *"Haven's Fate" Category:History pages